


Why does it smell like Malfoy in here?

by loevrites



Series: Harry Potter and the Art of Embarrassment [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, M/M, hogwarts 8th year, second hand embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loevrites/pseuds/loevrites
Summary: "Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them."





	Why does it smell like Malfoy in here?

Harry came to the conclusion that it was illegal for someone's hair to be this...sparkly.

Like, come on, it had to be in the law somewhere.

OK, let's back up a little.

They were all sat in Potions. By all Harry's head meant himself, Ron, probably Hermione and _Malfoy. _Stupid Malfoy. Dumb cretin, idiotic git, oddly attractive Draco Malfoy with his sparkly hair.

And Harry was staring. He was aware of that but, if anything, he was only staring because of Malfoy's stupid hair and he'd already established that it was going to be his excuse, should he get caught.

_Excuse _sounded a lot like Harry was actually staring because of a different reason (which he wasn't!) but he decided to ignore the logical part of his brain for the time being.

He smelled it when he was trying to think of any laws that would classify too sparkly hair as a study distraction. First, he smelled lemons- no, not just lemons, lemon sorbet? Or lemon icing. Yes, it was definitely lemon icing and it got him all too excited for lunch, his stomach making loud sounds.

But then there was more.

Forest. Was it forest? Wait no, it was pine trees, or maybe the little trees thingy Muggles would put in their cars to make it stink less? No.

Harry had to think.

It was the way forest smelled after a thunderstorm in summer. He could almost feel the crisp wetness of the air, could almost hear leaves under his shoes. He closed his eyes and put his head on tom of his arms, crossed on the desk, wondering if he could fall asleep like that, because the smell was so nice and Slughorn's voice was so dull and monotone.

Then he smelled something else again. He didn't have trouble with this one, though, it was just men's cologne. He thought at first that it must be Ron's but then it hit him like a train.

He opened his eyes and straightened in his chair.

He took another whiff of the smells around him, tying them to a person, and before he knew it-

"Why does it smell like Malfoy in here?"

He said it a bit too loud. And by a bit, he meant that the entire class (including the Professor) was now either staring at him or having some kind of allergic reaction.

Pansy Parkinson fell backwards out of her chair and hit her head on the floor, but instead of bleeding to death (which Harry would’ve preferred) she started hysterically laughing, covering her mouth and trying (but failing miserably) to shut herself up.

Hermione was staring at him wide-eyed as she covered her mouth and let out a weird whimper and Ron just blinked and stared straight ahead, looking like he was about to murder someone.

And Harry would not give a flying fuck about any one of them but Parvati, Padma and Lavender were giggling.

Parvati.

Padma.

And Lavender.

Were _giggling_.

And that always meant something was about to go down.

“What?” Harry’s eyes flew to Malfoy as he asked the general public and, well, he looked petrified. He kept shifting his gaze between Harry and the cauldron on Slughorn’s desk like he was coming to a conclusion he desperately wanted to be false.

Slughorn cleared his throat as Parkinson gathered herself up from the floor and looked Harry in the eye.

“Well, Harry,” the Professor paused for a second and Harry heard more giggling from the side of the room, “it must be because we’re brewing Amortentia today.”

Everything went quiet then as Harry blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Amortentia. They were brewing Amortentia. Of course they were, Slughorn had told them at the very beginning of class, not even an hour ago. Harry’d heard him say it. If he were to glance down on his notes right that moment he would have seen “amortentia is the most powerful love potion known to exist” scribbled down on the parchment in blue ink.

He blinked again.

“it smells different to everyone because it smells just like the thing one likes the most”

“hermione says it smells like toothpaste to her and that’s funny. this class is so boring”

“why is malfoy’s hair so shiny?????????”

His note-taking skills weren’t the best but they were enough to leave him gaping. He basically just yelled in a classroom full of people that he likes Draco Malfoy.

Really likes him.

Possibly has a crush on him.

Oh my God, why would he say that so loud? Why hadn’t he come to the conclusion that it must be the Amortentia on his own, without confessing his feelings in the process?

He felt his body move like he wasn’t even attached to it anymore, his chair scraping the floor and then he was standing.

“Mr. Potter,” Slughorn seemed amused as well as he probably just wanted to go back to his lecture. But then he frowned, “you look green, are you all right?”

Malfoy was now staring and Harry forced a smile as Lavender (_fucking _Lavender) whispered something, apparently really funny, to Padma.

“I’m sorry, Professor,” he tried to swallow but his throat was not cooperating, his breath all shaky and he could feel his hands tremble, “I don’t feel very well. I’m just gonna...” he made a vague gesture between himself and the door and then stormed out.

He shut the door behind him and rest his back against it, closing his eyes and _groaning _because what the actual fuck?

_What the actual fuck indeed, _he thought back to himself. _What the actual fuck indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friends and because i had to finally post something  
i promise im not writing 7 different fics at the same time  
except that maybe i am
> 
> anyways would you guys want a part 2 to this short thing? comment or something idk kudos are also nice uwu
> 
> EDIT: already made a series out of this cutie and its all YALLS influence 🥰🥰


End file.
